Greeny Phatom Wiki:Userboxes
When you make a userbox, think about the code: Border depends the border color, mainbkgr the background color, codebkgd the background color for the space of the code (the space where you usually put the picture in. Everything with code in front is about the code itself, everything with msg is about the message (this user ...). Here, we explain more stuff that could be behind code & msg. It is mostly about the text, so if you plan to use the code'''space for a picture, everything else with '''code in front isn't needed: *'color' - text color. The color for text mustn't be the same, or near the same, as the mainbkgd or codebkgd. *'size' - Size for the text. The size system used is pt. Make sure it isn't too big or too small. *'font' - Font family. Make sure that everyone can access the font. If the font used isn't a standard font family, try to give a link to the font's download. Also, what you don't use in the userbox you make shouldn't be included in the transclusion. Some things will be messed up if you leave some things in the code empty. Lastly, don't forget to add . Border depends the border color, mainbkgr the background color, codebkgd the background color for the space of the code (the space where you usually put the picture in. Everything with code in front is about the code itself, everything with msg is about the message (this user ...). Here, we explain more stuff that could be behind code & msg. It is mostly about the text, so if you plan to use the code'''space for a picture, everything else with '''code in front isn't needed: *'color' - text color. The color for text mustn't be the same, or near the same, as the mainbkgd or codebkgd. *'size' - Size for the text. The size system used is pt. Make sure it isn't too big or too small. *'font' - Font family. Make sure that everyone can access the font. If the font used isn't a standard font family, try to give a link to the font's download. Also, what you don't use in the userbox you make shouldn't be included in the transclusion. Some things will be messed up if you leave some things in the code empty. Lastly, don't forget to add . Userboxes are fancy templates arranged in towers on user pages to give little facts about each user. Like many wikis, has an assortment of userboxes to choose from. All users are welcome to create their own userbox or move userboxes from another wiki to here. Making a userbox tower is quite simple: etc... Some userboxes require you to fill in blanks (______). =Create a Userbox= Make sure you add a transclusion of the template when you create a new Userbox. You don't have to add the Template namespace before the article name, as that will be automatically added. When you add an userbox to your profile, be sure to use the template and template. Otherwise, you'll make your profile look like a mess. bgcolor=#00002E prefix=Template: preload=Template:Userboxcode buttonlabel=Create Userbox =History of Userboxes on the = Userboxes started on August 18, 2013, when Eggium added in the first userbox of the wiki, The Mozilla Firefox User userbox. More users began making userboxes, such as DocNewfound. At that time, the wiki was expanding, and a lot of users are joining, which means that the CSS and JS editors are starting to get popular on the Greeny Phatom Wiki. On August 30, 2013, userboxes were at their height. Almost every admin used the userboxes for their profile, but one thing is that the userboxes will make their profile longer. Though, one of the last userboxes the old wiki had, was the "Sonic Fan" userbox. When the wiki was about to celebrate it's 4th anniversary, CoinHunter12 revived the userboxes, but this time, they're more complex to use and create. =List of userboxes= There's dozen of userboxes to choose in the future. They're listed down below Community Badges